Anywhere Missing
by Bloodfire87
Summary: The 5 doctors are dead and Heero has a big problem. They had completely destroyed his life a long time ago and there was no helping him now. He could feel "him" everywhere, the bloodlust, the complete domination of everything. Could they help him?Culd she
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alright people this is going to be weird just so you know. When I was writing this I had no idea where it was going, and I still don't. There is blood, guts, gore, mental breakdowns, and bunch more stuff like that in this chapter and will continue in the next one or two chapters. YOU ARE FOREWARNED!! In writing this one I must put myself in a state of complete anger, betrayal, hatred, and total darkness to create the correct feeling for it. Rine has out done herself when it comes to this one. Thank you and please review whether you like it or not.

Also, I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! Unfortunately sigh

Enjoy grins

**Anywhere Missing**

Chapter One

"Truth is strange; stranger than fiction." Lord Byron

He stumbled around the room he just couldn't seem to find the floor beneath him, whether it was from the many bleeding wounds that covered his entire body or just the amount of drugs and alcohol running through his system. Either way he doubted he would make it to the bathroom before he collapsed to the floor. He stuck his hands out as he spotted the room in particular and fell into it; he barely managed to remember to flip the light on as he collapsed to the cracked linoleum floor in front of the toilet where he instantly emptied what little contents he had in his stomach. He just couldn't stop as his mind wondered back to a group of guys and girls that he knew missed him and was worried about him, but he just didn't care anymore, no that wasn't right. He cared too much to be around them now; he couldn't risk their lives any more than he already had. He was unstable, unpredictable, and uncontrollable now that Dr. J was gone. There was no one to hold the chain when he "turned", he couldn't trust himself to be around anyone that he cared about. Not now, not ever again.

* * *

"Lady Une are you sure that there is no possible way to find him, he seemed so lost when he heard the news that Dr. J was officially dead. Do you think it's just where he has no one to officially give him orders now?"

"I don't know, Ms. Relena, it could be that, but then it could be something else,"

"What are you talking about? What else could there be?" the honey blonde asked slowly as she watched the woman across from her carefully to catch every ounce of emotion that crossed the woman's face. Lady Une began to rummage through her desk drawers until she finally came back up with a manila file with the name "Demon" on the tab. Relena watched her slowly open it then lay it flat on her desk top.

"I found this on my desk one hour after the report of the five doctors' deaths. I'm rather disturbed to just look at it again, to be honest,"

"Why?"

"It's best if you read it yourself, it's a file on a project called 'Demon Soldiers'. Evidently the five of them had previously tried something entirely different for Operation Meteor than what was sent in the form the five pilots," Lady Une explained as she stood up letting the young politician come over to sit in her chair to read the report. The head of Preventors watched her carefully as the woman's sea green eyes widen with each word that she read. When she had finished she snapped her head up to lock gazes with hers.

"This can't be possible, can it? We have to find him, Lady, he can't be left alone. Who knows what could happen if this doesn't go unchecked,"

"Ms. Relena, I honestly couldn't tell you where to even begin to look for him,"

"Where was he last heard from? Surely the others would have some idea as to where he could be,"

"The only one that I've kept in contact with since Heero's disappearance is Wu Fei and that's only because of him being in the Preventors. If you wish to speak with him, he's probably in the mess hall or in the recruiting hall; your best bet is probably the recruiting hall at this time though."

"Thank you, Lady; we have to find him,"

"I agree, Ms. Relena," she answered as the blonde left the office in search for the Chinese pilot.

* * *

It couldn't be happening now, not so quickly after running out. He scrambled around the small room tearing everything from its proper place in the search for the one thing that he knew he would never find. He quickly went from room to room leaving nothing but destruction in his wake. He crumbled to his knees in the middle of the rubble that was once his main room; his hands clutched the sides of his head as a voice echoed around him, in him.

"_Let go, I'm here now. Nothing will hold me back; I'll keep you safe."_

"No, stay away from me! Get out!" he yelled, hearing the silky smooth voice laugh all around him. He clawed at his ears desperate to make it stop. He looked down to his hands watching the dark red gleam in the light that managed to squeeze through the window blinds next to him. Searing pain suddenly erupted from his back and mouth as his vision filled with the red serum. He sniffed the air once to let out a hollowing cry as two almost frail looking fangs appeared. His bleeding ears heard nothing but the Voice's silky laugh of triumph growing in volume.

"No!" He cried as he violently slashed at everything around him, the constant pain that enveloped his entire body gave him no inclination to the damage that he was causing.

"_Fresh blood…give me fresh blood. It's here just outside the door. Give it to me!"_ The voice bellowed as the front door opened to reveal the landlord. The aged man froze in mid-step on the thresh-hold, starring at the sight before him. He slowly stared to mutter as he began to back up.

"Wh…what are…you?"

His head snapped over to the landlord, he felt his facial muscles morph into a smirk that verged on a sneer.

"I AM DEMON!" He exclaimed as he jumped the distance to the man in the door. He could hear the Voice coming through his as he growled and groaned as he ripped the landlord's arms from his body. The room was filled with the victim's cries of agony and terror; he desperately wanted to stop but the Voice held too much on him. the blood beckoned to loudly to be ignored.

"_He knows who we are…He's seen our true self. He mustn't live to tell others,"_ the Voice proclaimed, _"Rip his throat out!"_

There was nothing more to do to elevate his own pain. He had to have the blood, he needed it; the warm metallic liquid slithered down his throat as he sunk his teeth deep into the man's jugular, the poor man's screams were silenced in minutes but it gave way to the other sounds to be recognized as the other tenants in the old run-down apartment complex. His head jerked up to spot the mob coming to the victim's aid, or rather their own doom.

"_There must be no witnesses…Give me more blood!"_ The Voice cried, spurring him to attack the screaming mob. Soon nothing but blood and bits of human flesh painted the walls and doors around his red body. His black unkempt bangs were plastered to his red shinned face as his once Prussian blue eyes glowed with an unholy red. He lifted his gaze around him seeing the carnage and instantly released a maddening cry to echo across the colony.

* * *

Relena steadily stepped into the massive room watching the Chinese man yelling at his trainees. She caught his eye to see his head nod. She stood patiently as he ordered the young men to continue their routine until he returned. He then made his way to her.

"I need to speak with you, Wu Fei," she stated firmly before he could even open his mouth, he nodded his head curtly before leading the way into the observation room to their left.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Have you heard from Heero? I have to find him, Wu Fei. Something has happened and I must find him before it's too late," she answered.

"What's happened, Ms. Darlian?"

"Did you ever hear Master O speak about a project called 'Demon'?"

"Why do you ask?" he questioned instantly on guard.

"Because Heero is 'Demon' and now that the 'good doctors' are dead there's no one to keep him at bay. We have to find him before it's to late," she explained as she handed over the file on the "Project". Wu Fei slowly took it to skim through the contents. His head snapped up at the sound of the vid-phone beeping. He reached over opening the line to see his superior.

"Wu Fei, Ms. Relena, I need to see you in my office now. I'm afraid I may know where Heero is,"

"What?" Relena gasped.

"Come to my office I'll explain then,"

"Yes, ma'am," Wu Fei managed before the line was broken. He glanced over to see the worry and fear warring for dominance in the Vice Foreign Minister's aquamarine eyes as she looked over to him.

"Come on,"

---

"This truly terrifying news that I am giving you, ladies and gentlemen; there has been a complete annihilation of thirty people housed in a small apartment complex on the colony X3 – 88993 of the L4 colony cluster on the 12th of February, in the year after colony 202. These terrifying images of the carnage is not for the faint of heart or even the stoutest of veteran soldiers, but the mayhem of this sadistic killer must be known. You must take every precaution to protect yourselves and your families. We have reports that Preventors are taking full measures at finding this crazed murderer, I have no doubt that the ESUN and Colonial Federation's finest will find him,"

Duo stared at the screen before him as the camera crew's vantage point took over from the reporter's news cast. He instantly had to swallow the bile that tried to escape through his mouth, but through morbid fascination he couldn't turn away from the television until his girlfriend's voice penetrated his numb mind. He stoop up to block the scenes unfolding behind him as she stepped into the room holding the cordless phone towards him.

"What is it, Hilde-babe?" he asked reaching behind him to turn it off.

"Lady Une's on the phone to speak with you. It doesn't sound like a social call, Hun,"

"I bet not, alright I'll take it. Say what smells so good?" he asked as he took the phone giving her a playful smile.

"Your favorite, diner will be ready in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Alright, I'll make this quick," Duo kissed her cheek before bringing up the phone to his ear.

"Duo, here I'm guessing this is about the news report about that colony massacre," he stated after he watched Hilde disappear into the kitchen. He switched the television back on to see more pictures of the mutilated victims.

"Yes it is; Duo. There's no easy way to tell you this, but Heero's the one who killed all those poor people," Lady Une stated.

"What! No way, Buddy would never do something like that. Sure he wasn't the most stable guys in the world but he still wouldn't do something like that,"

"Duo, did you ever come across a project called 'Demon Soldiers' when you were with Dr. G?"

"Relena? You're there and you think that Heero did that. How could you?" Duo fumed angrily.

"Duo, I don't think; I know. I'm holding the project file in my hand as we speak. I want to help him, but to do that I need your help. I need all the other pilots' help. Once we find him I will do everything in my power to get him help. Now, have you heard of the project?"

"Yeah, but I'll not explain all I know over the phone. Where can I meet you?" he muttered as he collapsed into the broken down old recliner. He let his hand rub down his face as Wu Fei's voice came across.

"We'll be on your colony within the hour,"

"Great, I'll let Hilde know to expect company for supper,"

"This isn't how I wanted to see everyone again," Relena added softly

"Me either, Princess; I'll see ya when you get here,"

"Yeah," Duo heard from Wu Fei just before he hung up the phone. He bowed his head as his arms went lax to rest on his knees, and to let his chin fall to his chest. he tensed as two arms came around him, and a kiss pressed to his temple. He looked over into Hilde's big navy blue eyes; he spotted the tears that brimmed them, and pulled her around onto his lap. He held her close.

"You listened in?"

"Yeah, what was the project they were talking about?" she asked quietly, keeping her head tucked in the hollow of his neck.

"I'll only explain it once right now; I'm still reeling from the idea that the sadistic bastards actually did it to a human, to Heero. I knew they were sick but…damn," he held her tighter as he left his heart constrict in his chest. Hilde's fingers caressed his cheek and neck as she kissed the pulsing vein of his throat.

"I best go and a couple more place settings," she muttered after a few moments; she squealed into a laugh as he pulled her back to his lap as she attempted to get up.

"You can do that in a minute, and they know their way here,"

* * *

He stared down at his hands as they shook violently. He could still hear the voice, "Demon" as it called itself. He was never alone and the constant need was unquenchable now that he had tasted the first heady fulfillment of blood. Even now, stumbling through the crowd of people, he could smell it everywhere. He could see it pumping through their veins beneath the thin membrane of skin. He could feel the sharp incisors grow as he threw himself into the alley beside him. He sunk his teeth into his arm the second he was hidden deep in shadow and away from the people.

"_Why do you keep trying to hold me back? I can feel the desire, the need, for it just as badly as you do. Let me take it away from you, you're tired and weak. You don't have to bare it alone; I'm here."_

"No, not again; never again! All those people…" he mumbled under his breath as he continued on deeper into the bleak alleyway, away from the innocents. His body surged with an intense pain that started in his head to reach his toes; he slammed into the brick next to him cutting his already shredded arm more.

"_They would've killed you, my boy; I was merely protecting you. They had seen too much and would've told the doctors. You know what that means; I couldn't let them do that to you." _

"They're dead; I answer to no one anymore. I take no more orders!"

"_Oh my boy, as long as you live, they live. You are their pride and joy, their precious perfect demon soldier. Their work is written all over and in us."_

"No!" he clutched his head tearing the skin to allow the blood to flow freely down his face into his eyes and gaping mouth. he slid down the building, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried but he wept now. His only comfort was that of the chattering people all around him and the constant beating hearts pumping their blood everywhere in them, and "Demon's" sadistic laugh echoing off the walls. He bowed his head between his knees as his tears mixed with his blood.

* * *

"That was delicious, Hilde," Relena stated as every one finished up; she smiled at the small woman. Hilde smiled back sheepishly.

"Thank you, Ms. Darlian," she muttered as she started picking up plates. Relena stood starting to help her.

"Call me Relena, Hilde; I'm no older than you are," she watched Hilde's guarded smile soften into a genuine one as she nodded her head and went back to collecting empty plates and silverware, Relena smiled as she went back to helping her.

"While we're picking these up why doesn't Lady Une show you the file? See if it's what Dr. G told you," she said looking to the ex-pilot of Deathscythe.

"Are you sure about that?" Lady Une asked.

"I want to see his reaction, Lady," she stated firmly. She watched as the Head of Preventors pick up the locked briefcase next to her and open it.

"Alright, Mr. Maxwell, what do you think of Project 'Demon Soldiers'?" she muttered as she handed over the file. Duo noticed, disgusted at himself, as his hand shook violently as he used a bit to much force when taking it.

"I think the old men were sick and vastly lacking in morals when they thought up that project,"

"What happened? Who are these 'demon soldiers'?" Hilde asked quietly as she watched her boyfriend's face contort as he read.

"Supposedly there is only one and all I care to elaborate on is that this poor soul who was selected is truly a terror. He's seen to much in his short life,"

"But what makes him a 'Demon soldier'?" the petite pixie of a woman continued as she sat plated in the dishwasher. She paused letting Relena put the last ones in. she closed the door and started it without taking her eyes from the group.

"What makes him that is the fact that the bastards engineered his DNA to where he's a literal vampire, Babe. The way G explained it to me a long time ago was that the subject was first tortured so much that there was barely enough blood to keep them alive then they injected these nanites they created into him that pretty much rearranged his brain. From what G said when they injected them, the nanites instantly went through his entire body changing it into what they wanted," Duo explained continuing to look over the file. He shut his eyes, slamming the folder on the table.

"Subject name: 00321; 'Odin's Boy'; they actually did that to him. The son of a bitch lied to me," he muttered.

"Who, baby?" Hilde asked softly.

"G, after he explained all that I asked him if he had actually done it or if it was just an idea. He told me that he hadn't participated, I should've known by that statement," he looked up to Relena, "There's nothing you can do to help him if he's the one who slaughtered those people. He's beyond help now."

"I refuse to believe that, he's still a human being. He proved that much when he was with me before," she folded her arms in a subconscious attempt to protect herself as she turned her back to everyone. She stared out the window above the sink, watching the light slowly fade into darkness.

"You love him, don't you?" Hilde asked.

"Very much, I'd do anything to keep him safe and sound. There just has to be someway to help him. we've got to find him," she roughly whipped a stubborn tear from her eyes before she turned back to face them.

"Do you know where he could be?"

"The only thing I know is that he goes from colony to the next, that's how he works. If he was on that colony I'd say your best bet would either be to check there or go to the next colony to it,"

"You won't come with us?" Lady Une asked.

"He may come here, he knows I know about the project. He could possibly consider me a threat. No, I'm not leaving Hilde by herself with that hanging over my head,"

"Oh Duo, he's your friend," the dark haired pixie muttered touching his arm.

"He's a brother, but you're my girlfriend. The woman I never want to loose, the woman I want by my side for the rest of my life," he countered as he turned to pull her into his arms. She held him tightly as she looked over to see Relena's sad smile and nod of agreement.

"If he does come here, call me and try to keep him here. He may not see you as a threat," Lady Une stated to see his nod.

"Take care of each other," Relena added before leaving the room.

* * *

He bolted from his perch at the sound of the people in the light at the edge of the dark alley. The blood that remained on his lips emanated up his nose, a constant reminder of what he was, a monster. He viscously rubbed his arm along his mouth getting rid of the heroine laced red serum.

"_Bums, they're the next best to women, don't you agree? We're alive now; but why didn't you kill the little princess? Her blood was just screaming to be drained, couldn't you see it just pulsing in her veins? It was flowing even faster because she was excited. Let her find us, we need a release."_

"Never, she can't find me. You won't touch her," he grumbled.

"_My poor little boy, you're trying so hard to keep me out, but it won't work. Haven't you realized that I'm a part of you? I'm the reason you're alive; I'm the reason she loves you. If it wasn't for me she'd be hanging all over Trowa. She goes for the dangerous, the risk takers, the ones who could kill her with only a flick of their wrist. She loves me, not you. You're weak, pathetic, and moronic. You are nothing!"_

"No, I refuse!" he exclaimed absently noting the already dead being in the alley, people that he had already killed.

"You will never touch her, Demon. Never!"

"_What are you going to do; go to Duo? What can that useless excuse for a man do for you?"_

He stopped and looked to his right as he stared at his distorted reflection in a broken and filthy mirror. His blue eyes still holding the red tinge that matched the dried and wet blood caking his mouth, face, and rags of clothes. He watched his face contort into an anger that he had long felt towards himself; he roared with it as his foot smashed the remaining fragments into dust. He snapped his head towards the light and the sound of people entering and muttering. He instantly shrank away into the shadows and abandoning the idea of Demon's whispering words of encouragement to get them.

---

"I know I heard someone in here. I'm sure of it," Relena stated as she stepped farther into the dark, reaching in her jacket to grip her pistol.

"There's nothing here, but these poor guys, ma'am," Trowa added as he nudged his boot against one of the dead men. He kneeled down to get a better look and nearly toppled over backward. He stared at the horror that was frozen in their sightless eyes. He glanced back up to see Relena standing from closing another's eyes, her sadness evident on her face.

"They're dead, ma'am,"

"I know; he's the one that was here. Look at the mirror, Trowa; there's fresh blood all over it and these poor people. How could he?"

"If what I read is what's happening to him, then I would say that there is quite a lot going on in him that we don't know about. He's not here now, Ms. Relena and we need to meet up with the others,"

"Do you think that Duo could be right, that Heero would come to his house. Would he think that he's a threat?"

"I don't know, but Duo knows to call if he shows up or if Heero gets in contact with him," Trowa answered tugging Relena away from the slowly decaying corpses and the stench of aged blood. She glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of a fleeing shadow.

---

He didn't know what to do anymore; maybe they could help him. maybe they could find a way to stop him if nothing else they could kill him. they could permantly stop his madness from hurting anymore innocents. He had to at least try. He spotted the boxed in pay phone across the street from his hideaway; he shook his head against the idea. They were to public, he couldn't chance someone seeing him. he turned to see an apartment building and a group of people coming out of it. He nodded his head curtly and instantly bolted from the shadows and out into the publics' lights. He shielded his face from the sneers and the jeers that came from the people that he passed. He glanced behind him before stepping into the dimmed light of indoors. He slowly made his way down the hall of doors, randomly twisting doorknobs. He stopped at the end of the corridor to twist the knob and the door creaked open slowly. He peered around the edge to see the glow of a television.

"_Are you insane, the door is unlocked and the television is on. No one leaves the door unlocked in this area of town."_

"Shut up," he muttered. He knocked steadily.

"Excuse me, I'm wondering if I could use your phone. Sir, madam, anyone home?" he added a little louder as he took another step inside.

"_Something's wrong, moron; listen to me." _Demon hissed.

"Hello," he ignored his as he stepped inside.

"Stay where you are, Stranger. I see you plain as day from where I'm at. Just turn around slowly and walk right back through the door,"

"Please all I want to do is use your phone and then I'll be gone and out of your life once again. Sir, that's all I need," He watched an elderly man slowly stand from behind the broken down chair, his shotgun aimed shakily at him. Heero lifted his hands in surrender as he fought his internal war with Demon.

"I see the blood all over you, and I've seen the reports about all those killings around here. Get out of here, Mister, before I shoot you,"

"I don't want to hurt you; I just want to use your phone to call a friend. I need his help. Put it down; I don't want to hurt you,"

"Get out of here! I swear I'll call the cops if you come one step closer," the old man raved as he held up his phone.

"_He's useless, kill him. you don't need help remember? I'm your only help."_

"Shut up! I won't kill him! Give me the phone, Old man," He growled snapping his red glowing blue eyes on him. the old man's hand shook as he stared wide-eyed. The phone fell to bounce on the chair cushion a couple of times.

"Leave now; come back in one hour. I'll be gone and you'll still be alive. Understood?" Heero ordered as he steadily went to pick up the phone as the old man took step after step backward. The fear in his gray-green eyes consumed his entire body and mind causing him to forget that he even had a shotgun in his grip. Heero picked up the phone, and with a snap of his head the old man ran from eh apartment. His strength fleeing him with every step the man took, his collapsed into the chair.

---

Duo stared at the phone as it rang, his hand shook as it picked it up. He shut his eyes as his other hand streaked through his bangs.

"Maxwell, here,"

"I need your help, Duo. I have to be stopped, and you can do it. I know you know about what's going on with me, I'm sure you've got something left over from Dr. G's reports. Let the others know, I have to be stopped at all cost,"

"Buddy, I…can you get here?" Duo sighed as he let his free hand cover his eyes.

"I didn't want to bring you into this; I wanted to keep you all safe, but I can't do this alone. Demon has more power,"

"Demon? Heero, what's demon?"

"I can't explain it right now. He's coming back,"

"Heero…Buddy," Duo's voice was muted as the monotone voice of a recording came over telling him that the line was disconnected. He hung it up just as Hilde entered the small office.

"Babe, when Heero gets here I want you to stay clear of him until we get this cleared up, alright?" Duo stated as he began to search his desk.

"What…He's coming here? Why do you want me to leave you alone?" she questioned as she went to his side. She jumped as he turned to pull her in close and lay a light kiss to her exposed mid-drift. He looked up into her eyes.

"Because I don't know what could happen when he's here. I know what he's capable of, what he could do to you. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, Babe. Please, do what I ask for once, I need you to stay safe," he answered as he took hold of her hands to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Maybe I could be of some help, you know be the gracious host and all that,"

"No, Hilde; I want you to stay in the bunker and lock yourself in. I'd kill him myself if he did anything to you,"

"He won't hurt me; the two of you are brothers, and he's just as much my brother as well,"

"Hilde, there's been reports of mass killings everywhere, and I know he's the reason. He's not himself. Now, promise me you'll do this," he pleaded looking up into her navy eyes.

"Alright, I promise. Will you call Relena and the others to tell them that he's coming here?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I need to look through all of G's old files see if I can find stuff on this project, and call Howard. He might know more than anyone right now,"

"Alright, I'll go start supper, okay?"

"Okay," Duo mumbled kissing her fingers before he turned to look through his desk for a disk and that held what he wanted. His girlfriend slowly turned thinking.

Duo slipped his headset over his head as he dialed up one of the few people outside his close nit group that he trusted. He cheered quietly as he found a disk in his bottom drawer just as Howard's voice came into his ear.

"Duo, what caused you to call me up? You don't need Deathscythe parts, do you?"

"No, my friend; what I need is information," he chuckled as he cracked the code on the disk.

"Information on what?"

"Demon soldiers, Howard, did you have anything to do with that project?"

"Why do you want to know about that poor bastard?"

"You know why, Howard. I need to know if there's anyway to help him, if there's any way to stop the monster,"

"So it was him, that kid that you were usually with, Heero Yuy,"

"So you did know about the project. I have to know everything,"

"It's to complicated over the phone; I'm not to far from your colony I'll just come by,"

"You sure about that? He's on his way here, too. Do you think he'll recognize you?"

"Oh, I know he will, I'll be seeing you, Duo,"

"Alright," Duo muttered as the click of the line being disconnected echoed in his ear. He collapsed back his chair as the encoded documents unlocked before him. he sighed as the daunting prospect of finding out just what his friend has gone through during his young life, and the instant he read the first line his stomach dropped to his toes. He covered his mouth as he stared at the journal entry.

February 14, AC 183; time is 0200 and specimen is showing extraordinary resilience to the tests. O and H are not particularly thrilled with G and my experiments but they understood the consuming need to end this. Heero Yuy's murderers must be brought to justice even though this does go against his teachings of peace. It seems specimen 00321 is to start the treatment of being assimilated into the training of the demon soldier. The boy will be watched most carefully in the first few stages of the nanites' reprogramming of his system. He will have no memory of the "mother" even when his growth period will be advanced. What should truly prove remarkable is his survival of the "initiation" into "Demon"; that will not be easy…

Duo leaned back away from the screen as he continued to read.

"The mother, what the hell does that mean? What is he a test tube baby; born for the purpose of this project?" He mused as he continued to read through the multiple journal entries that had been accumulated over the years of the project being completed. The more he read the more he realized that the small sliver of hope that he had before in the possibility of helping his brother had been nearly destroyed as he came to the final journal entry.

January 12, AC 195; time is 1300 and specimen 00321 has officially completed the training of being the perfect soldier that he was made to be. He has taken the orders to disregard Operation Meteor with alarming clarity and "Demon" has proven to be a much greater threat than I ever thought possible. "Demon" has, unfortunately, on occasion taken over 00321's body and mind in regard of missions. Once 00321 reports back that there was nothing to report and that he had no recollection of the completed mission there was an instantaneous change in his demeanor and the report was changed to be of its completion and success. "Demon's" methods are regrettably foolproof but they are on the borders of being psychotic and uncontrollable. I fear for the boy's life more than ever. I see less and less of the kind boy that I observed when he was in the care of the assassin Odin Lowe. I'm sorry to say that the boy has been nearly completely obliterated in the course of "Demon's" obsession with control and domination. The course of this war will a telling observation if there is any possibility of 00321's humanity of ever returning to the surface. The boy would never be truly rid of "Demon" until his dieing breath. I have truly become the monster reflected in the boy's eyes.

Duo slammed his forehead to the top of his desk as the total heart braking truth of the mater was that if he couldn't figure out some way to take the "Demon" out of the mix than his only choice was to kill the one man that he had finally caused him to realize that it was worth living in peace if you had the right people around you. If he had love in his life, then life was worth living. He lifted his head slowly to absently rub his forehead in an effort to elevate some of the growing headache that he felt. He sighed half-heartedly before allowing his head to collapse back to the desk with a thud. He was in some serious trouble now.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed or at least as much as you could in this thing. Please review I am extremely curious as to what everyone thinks of it. Hope to hear word soon. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alright people, you know I don't own it and I know I don't own it. So shall we all get a long now? Although I do own Demon…isn't he just fantastic? MWHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Anywhere Missing**

Chapter Two

He had to make it to him in time; he could still feel the gnawing desire to drain every single person that he passed. The constant beating of hearts surrounding him drove him nearly insane, and now what does it do. It begins to rain the second that he stepped out of the shuttle terminal making his way to his friend's home. He huddled into the long black trench coat, which he had stolen from a chair that he had passed; he stumbled around bumping into people as he clutched his head as the constant thumping intensified all around him. "He" was getting louder now, the flight had done something to him, and he was hungry. He could feel his jaw aching with the clenching of his teeth as he fought desperately to gain control.

"_Why are you doing this? Give me blood we need it. Her…look at her…isn't she radiant with the hot blood that simply rushes under her skin? She's begging to be devoured just standing there…" _

He could feel himself giving in at the sight of the young blonde woman. She looked lost as she glanced around her. Her big light green eyes were filled with an apprehension that he knew to be nerves; he had seen them before when he had been with "her". He steadily swerved through the crowd of ignorant people until he froze at the sudden change in her eyes. She had seen who she was waiting for. He watched as a tall man with black hair came up to her, lifting her into the air making her laugh. He stumbled back from them as they kissed passionately completely forgetting about the strangers everywhere around them. He clutched his head as Demon hissed and goaded him to get them both.

"Stop…I can't…keep away from me!"

"_You can't have that remember? You left her all alone with Trowa. She's already forgotten about you and ran to his arms. Can't you see them? He's touching all the right spots to get her to moan deep in her throat, he's kissing the delicate flesh just behind her ear to make her melt in his arms. He's stealing her from you."_

"No! He wouldn't do that…" he grumbled as he ducked into the dark alleyway farthest from the couple. He looked across the street to see them smiling at each other and laughing as they realized that they were both soaking wet. They were carefree like he would never be able to be. He growled deep in his throat then suddenly howled in fury and disgust with himself. He heard a whimper from behind him and snapped his head around to spot an old man huddled next to a dumpster, his filthy clothes a tail tale sign of his homelessness. Fangs instantly sharpened and his eyes glowed in the darkness, he watched the look of utter horror manage to appear on the man's face just seconds before he attacked him in his fit of despair of loathing.

* * *

"I figured he would be here by now. I mean he said he wasn't that far away from this colony. I hope I know what I'm doing?" Duo muttered as he paced back and forth in front of his girlfriend. His hands folded behind his back clenched so tightly that they were white and turning a pale purple.

"Let go of your hands, they're turning purple," Hilde ordered as she stood up to stand in front of him. She framed his face with her hands turning his gaze towards hers.

"It will be alright, Honey. You'll see, Howard's coming and with the two of you working together I'm sure that you'll figure something out that can help Heero. There must have been something that he was doing to keep this demon at bay for all these years, did you ever notice him take something or eat something?"

"No…" Duo scratched the back of his head as he started to pace once again when he suddenly froze in mid step. He spun around to face the petite pixie of a woman with wide eyes.

"I did once, he didn't know it but it was when he was behind a desk at headquarters. His door was cracked just slightly and well me being me, I was curious. So I looked in and there he was leaning up against his desk on the floor with his arm out, his head was leaned back and his complexion was almost completely white. I remember I started to go in and ask if he was alright but I stopped as I saw him fumble around him on the floor and pick up a syringe and jab it into his elbow. I watched for a few minutes longer until his coloring became normal and he started to get up and move around. I came back a little later when I knew he wasn't going to be in his office for awhile. I found a locked drawer and picked it, there were little bottles everywhere in it with syringes piled in front. I grabbed one, thinking that I would figure out what was going on, but I forgot all about it. Pretty pathetic friend aren't I? I break in to his office to figure out what my buddy was taking and I forget I even had it,"

"Do you still have it?" Hilde asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. Duo looked up to see her eyes wide and fog going over them.

"Yeah," he muttered absently as he turned to see his friend standing in the open doorway to his din. The man that stood bent over on himself was a shell of his former self. Duo looked over the muddy and soaking wet coat to see the familiar gleam of still wet blood caking the front and shoulders. He couldn't help but gawk at the filthy hair caked with blood, mud, and general filth of the streets, but the man's eyes were what scared the hell out of him. His eyes were hollow and void of nothing but the blackness of his pupils, but there was something unholy that dwelled deep in that blackness that sent chills up his spine.

"Buddy…what's happened to you?" he added quietly as he started to step forward.

"Stop, don't come any closer. Get her out of here I don't…I don't want…to hurt her. Please, Hilde…leave," his voice was rough from ill use. He cringed away from the helping hand that Duo stretched out to him; he sunk deeper into the coat as his eyes darted every which way. Duo glanced over to Hilde and nodded to her. She went over to him and kissed him.

"Be careful, you know where I'll be,"

"Wait," Heero whispered urgently as he stuck out his hand to grab her arm as she past him. She looked up to gasp at the wild and helpless look to his eyes.

"Don't go downstairs…Duo, put me there…make it…to where…I can't get out. You have to hurry, I can feel him,"

"Him? Who is him?" Duo questioned as he stepped closer as Heero let go of Hilde.

"You've got to help me. Tie me down, I know you still have something to keep me chained…you have to do it now. I can feel him. 'He' wants more…" Heero trailed off as the door opened and shut. Duo watched his friend's ear twitch like back in the war when trouble was coming. He looked over to see Relena then Trowa step into the light, his eyes went wide with the look that spread across Relena's face.

---

She was here, he could smell her, and even before the door was opened he knew that she was there. He sniffed once more as the door opened and he growled. He was there as well, how had he missed him? He felt his ear twitch back as Demon's voice filled his head once more only louder.

"_What did I tell you? She's with him now…did I not tell you that she would leave you for him. Kill him; get rid of the competition," _

He turned his head the rest of the way towards the shadows to see her standing there looking as beautiful as he remembered her to be, but the look that soon filled her sea green eyes when she looked at him was enough to stomp any idea of being together again into oblivion. She was disgusted with him, hated the mere sight of him. He was a monster that she had only had nightmares about. He watched her back up a step to be held in the arms of the man that he now hated with every being.

"_Yes, look at them. Don't they seem all cozy together? See how she just fell into his arms when she looked at you; see how well they go together. You have me now, you've always had me. I've never abandoned you like she did," _Demon cooed.

"_Kill him!" _

"RAAHH!" Heero exploded suddenly jumping towards them. He ignored the look of terror that contorted Relena's face as Trowa tossed her to the side. He had only one thing on his mind and that was blood. He could hear it rushing with his enemy's adrenaline, see it glowing in every vain and artery, smell its heady metallic scent that was purely blood. Nothing else had that smell of ecstasy or the taste that it had when melting down his throat.

He gripped at Trowa's arm with a strength that greatly surpassed the acrobat's and started to rip but a soft sob stopped him instantly. He slowly turned his head over to see Relena huddled against the wall with Hilde knelt next to her trying to hold her back. A thin line of crimson red slithered from her honeyed hairline to edge her eye; he held the ex-pilot around the throat in a vice like grip that was steadily causing the blood to stop flowing beneath his fingers and turning the man's face a blue as he gasped for air that was refusing to come to his lungs. Heero snarled at the sobbing woman as he stood still clutching his prey, he could feel his fangs being released and his skin go hot. The pain that was usually so over-whelming was nothing compared to the look that was in her eyes. He suddenly couldn't hear Demon's voice as he cackled with victory, over the multitude of screams that engulfed his mind. He dropped Trowa in an instant to clutch the sides of his head and fall to his knees. He clawed at his ears trying desperately to stop the screams but nothing was working, they continued to drown out Demon's curses and cries of denial. Blood seeped into the edges of his vision as he lifted his head back up to lock gazes with Relena.

"Help me…please…make it stop…" he cried as he collapsed to his side curling into a fetal position and clawing at his head.

She scrambled away from Hilde's tight hold on her to crawl over to his writhing body. Tears freely fell from her eyes as she watched her hand shake slightly as it hovered above the man that she loved with every fiber of her being. She slowly lowered her hand at the protests of Duo and Trowa off to her left. She could still hear the desperate breathing that Trowa had to do just to get a tiny breath of air. She ran her fingers through his dirty hair to see him jerk and start to shrink away from her.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here now," she whispered soothingly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair then pull him up to cradle his head on her lap. She watched him slowly relax and stop scraping at his head, and watched as his red eyes fade back to their Prussian blue while his skin turned back to its grungy paleness from the red that had appeared with the deep gashes of black that curled in on his face. She leaned down pressing her lips to his bloody temple as she sniffed back her tears.

"Kill me…I can't stop him…make it stop," he muttered just before oblivion finally took over and he went limp in her arms. She looked up into Duo's wide violet eyes and Trowa's heavy lidded green.

"We have to figure some way of stopping this. We have to save him," she looked back down to his peaceful form. She caressed his face, bringing her hand up to stare at the fresh blood that smeared the soft white delicate skin.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, it is short. Please forgive me just be glad that I updated this thing. It took me forever just to work out some of the bugs that I was having. Well, you know what to do now. REVIEW! I need some feed back, jeez! You all are killing me!

Cheers grins


End file.
